My little story collection
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: Different one-shots for different couples. Requests welcome, leave them in reviews!
1. Hinny

Harry was sitting in his office when the patronus came through the window. It was Arthur Weasley's, and that's how he knew something horrible had happened.

"Harry, get to St. Mungo's, quickly! Something may still be done, if you hurry!" it said, then it dissolved. Harry scrambled to grab his wand and spun on the spot to apparate.

The entire Weasley clan, minus his wife and children, wer...e in the waiting room. He searched for Ginny's face but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where is my wife? My kids?" he demanded, glaring at Arthur. "All you said was get here!"

Arthur was crying, and at a closer glance, so was everyone else. "The kids are safe, Harry. Hermione has Lily, and Albus and James are at Hogwarts, waiting for news. Ginny..."

"Ginny WHAT?" Harry shouted, punching a wall. He had never been so frightened in his life, even when he'd faced Voldemort. George stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"She had a Quidditch accident, Harry. She fell off the broom. She... isn't going to make it. We were waiting for you to say good bye before we..." George said softly.

Harry shoved his way past them, pushing into Ginny's room. She looked broken, completely destroyed. She was conscious, and that's what Harry chose to focus on. He hurried to her side and took the hand she'd been trying to hold out to him. She tried to smile but seemed to be unable.

"Oh Gin, what have you gotten yourself into?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. She opened her mouth to speak but could only whisper.

"I'll be able to keep Fred company," she said, looking at the only bright side of the situation. "Keep him in line with... Snuffles," she added. Harry smiled.

"It's impossible to keep those two in line, Gin. You know that. And I need you here, with me," he replied, wiping a tear that had trailed down her face.

"No. You need the kids. My time here is up. But I'll see you sooner than you'd think. Time flies when you're having fun," she whispered. And then she closed her eyes for the final time.

Two weeks later, Harry went out to visit her grave. He found the very last person he expected to be standing there. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Draco turned to look at him, tears obvious in his eyes. "I never got to apologize to her. Now I never will," he replied, no venom in his voice. Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

"You'll see her again sooner than you think," he said, repeating his wife's last words. "Time flies when you're having fun."


	2. Drinny

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, wanting to be done with his eighth year of Hogwarts. Why had he come back again? Oh yeah, because he didn't want to go to Azkaban, and this was a condition. He stared around the room, wanting to escape to his room. All of the eighth years had gotten their own private rooms (a double for the few couple who were getting married, like Granger and Weasel), an...d Draco absolutely loved his.

His eye caught on a shock of red hair and he turned away bitterly. The Weaselette, Potter's girlfriend. He'd been avoiding her since he met her, for many reasons. Mainly because he despised the family. Also because he seemed to be strangely attracted to the girl. And like so much else, she belonged to Potter.

He sighed and stood. Whether it would be acceptable or not, he was going to bed. He didn't want to be around to watch them snog for the whole room to see. He didn't want to be there at all, but he didn't have a choice. He made it to the entrance hall before her voice stopped him.

"Draco Malfoy, why did you come back?" she asked curiously. He shuddered for a reason that was beyond him. He didn't turn to face her, but he didn't keep walking either. "I would understand it if you wanted to learn, or needed a job. But you're a Malfoy, and you don't need to work for anything. So what is your reason?"

He gritted his teeth, but chose to answer this time. "I didn't have a choice. It was either come here or go to Azkaban. I didn't fancy sitting in a cell."

She laughed. "I'd believe that too, except you were going to be tried as a minor, as that's when your 'crimes' took place. And Harry testified for you. So you wouldn't have been condemned. So tell me the truth. Why did you come back?" She had walked closer, until she was right behind him. They were alone in the hallway, and his heart was beating erratically.

"Because..." he said, not knowing how to finish. How did one admit they didn't know, when the questioner obviously did. "If you know, why don't you tell me?" he snapped, spinning to face her.

They didn't say another word, because their mouths were suddenly occupied. Ginny had pushed him into the wall and kissed him. There was a strangled sound behind her, and they both turned to see Ron and Harry exiting the hall. Draco smirked and took Ginny's hand, pulling her away from them. He thought it was about time they had a long talk about the past and future.


	3. DracoLuna

Luna had never been particularly observant when it came to her classmates. She didn't pay enough attention to know, for example, that Harry and Ginny were dating. She only eventually found out because she heard Cho complaining to Padma Patil.

Draco Malfoy started spending more time than usual with her in their fourth year. He asked her to the ball, but she either didn't understand o...r pretended not to. She did not go to the ball, and Draco had taken Pansy. In their fifth year, Draco took her to Hogsmeade, where he bought her some chocolate and a necklace. She didn't count it as a date though. He knew, because she thanked him for the nice outing and told him he was her best friend "after Ginny Weasley". In sixth year, he was more distant but still there. She'd talked to him about Slughorn's party and asked if he was feeling alright every day. Several times she'd made him special herbal concoctions for stress. He'd drank them and had felt slightly better.

Neither of them went back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. At least, not right away. Draco opted to stay home, because that's where Luna was. He'd been ordered to torture the prisoners, and he worked hard to make it seem like he did. In reality, he brought them food and kept them company. Luna did seem to notice that, because she paid him extra attention in the final battle. She was careful to make sure he was safe when spells were being thrown. He was just as careful with her.

And when it was all over, and she'd gone to sit with Longbottom, Draco noticed that she kept looking at him. And he knew with certainty that the next time he saw her, he'd have to tell her how he felt. And that's just what he did.

Their eighth year started like normal, except Luna Lovegood was on the Slytherin side of the train. Pansy and Blaise tried to block her way until Theodore Nott made them move. He reminded them silently of Draco's interest, and they backed down immediately. Luna pushed her way to the back, sitting gracefully beside Draco. He opened his mouth, but for once, she already knew what he wanted to say.

She cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and started telling him all about little creatures that burrow in the brains and steal thoughts.


	4. Wolfstar

Sirius was watching Remus read. It was one of his favorite pastimes now. They were alone in the common room. James and Peter had gotten detentions, and Evans had gone to bed finally. Remus was trying his hardest to cram for his last exam, but with Sirius watching it was hard.

"Can I help you with something, Pads?" he asked, annoyed. Sirius laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd ev...er heard. And maybe for Sirius, it was. Who knew with him?

"Nope. Just enjoying a good book," he replied happily after he'd stopped laughing. Remus sighed.

"Think you could do something else?" Remus asked through gritted teeth. Sirius shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because its so much better watching you doing everything than doing them myself," Sirius explained. Remus smirked.

"So it's better to watch me eat than to eat for yourself?" Sirius nodded, smiling. "Better to watch me sleep than to sleep?" He nodded again. "Better to watch me... oh I don't know. Better to watch me snog Marlene than to do it yourself?" Sirius grimaced.

"Why would you want to snog Marlene?" he demanded. Remus laughed this time.

"Have I hit a nerve finally?" Remus asked.

"Moony, I don't want to think of you kissing anyone but me," Sirius said. Then he got a look quite like fear in his eyes and ran up to the dorm. Remus sat in shock for a bit before following him up.

"How long have you felt that way?" he asked softly. Sirius sighed, knowing he'd have to answer eventually.

"Quite a while, Remmy. I can't shake the feeling, no matter how hard I try. I know it's bad, that I shouldn't feel that way. That you don't feel the same..." Remus had cut him off with a silencing charm.

"Sirius Orion Black, it isn't bad at all. I've felt the same for probably even longer than you. I just was too worried to tell you," Remus told him. And then he kissed him, and oh, it was everything Sirius had wanted.


	5. Hinny 2

While Harry was out horcrux hunting, Ginny was fighting her own battle. No matter where she turned, she had no peace. Little things kept her going, like knowing that if Harry or Ron (or even Hermione) had been taken or killed, it would have made headlines, or seeing the other DA members every day, kept her strong and kept the rebellion alive inside of her.

The day Harry walked back into her life at Hogwarts was the first time Ginny had cried in a long time. She was strong, and she would never break. But seeing Harry after months of missing him made her walls crumble and she cried tears of happiness.

The only other time Ginny cried during the war was when Harry was carried back, presumably dead. She lost all strength for moments, and just cried into her father's shoulder. It lasted seconds before the anger set in. That day, Ginny took her first and only life. She was the one who avenged Fred, and she never told a living soul what happened. (She did, however, tell a ghost. Colin Creevey came back the next day in spirit, and he keeps her secret to this day.)

Months later, when Harry proposed, she almost said no. She didn't think she could handle having him only to lose him if he died on his job. But in the end, she decided that having him briefly would be better than never having him at all. And Harry did not die, not for a great many years. They died together of old age, on the same day.


	6. Severus Snape

He watched from his hiding spot as McGonagall talked to Potter and Black. He was smiling, something Severus never did. He'd finally gotten Potter back for all those years of pranks, and Potter had no clue! He would never know.

He turned his back and walked down to the Slytherin common room, where he knew Lucius and Narcissa would be waiting to hear of his triumphs, but stopped when... he saw Lily watching the entire scene.

"Why did you do it, Sev? Why did you stoop to their level?" she asked, the hurt in her voice noticeable. Severus's eyes widened.

"L-lily! I... they spent years torturing me. One little... this should mean nothing!" he replied, his voice shaking. She narrowed her eyes.

"For years I thought you were the bigger man. Now I can see just how wrong I was, and I can't believe it! I thought I knew you!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

Severus couldn't stand to see it, so he ran away. And had he stayed to watch more, he would have seen Lily's smile as she ran to Potter and asked him how she had done in her part.

The common room was oddly empty when he got there, and he couldn't figure out why. There was no noise, no clutter... not a single person. Instead of waiting for his "friends", he decided to seek out real peace in the library.

Of course, Remus Lupin was waiting for him there. (Not waiting for him, but he was always there and he had wanted to talk to Snape anyways... it worked out in his favor.) Instead of wasting time by taking a different seat, Severus sat down right next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about James and Lily. To the best of my knowledge, James hasn't... informed anyone but me and Sirius yet. He and Lily are dating, as of last night. And he convinced her to do something really awful. She agreed to prank you. I'm not sure what they'll be doing, but I felt the need to warn you," Remus said gently.

"Why would you want to warn me? You're one of them! You have never prevented it or warned me before!" Severus said angrily. Truthfully, he was not angry at Remus. He was angry at himself for believing Lily would still choose him. And it hurt that he was wrong yet again. It made him wonder what else he'd been wrong about.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone, and that's what they'll be doing when they do this to you," Remus said softly. He was looking down, but Severus could see the guilt in his eyes.

"They've already done it, I'm sure. I... thought I'd done something clever, and then Lily... It doesn't matter. You're too late. But I appreciate the gesture. You're not so bad, Lupin," Severus said, standing up again. Remus smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Severus, for what we've put you through," he said. Severus smiled back tentatively.

"I'm not angry at you. Maybe someday I won't be angry at all," he said softly right before he walked away.

Severus would not admit he was fond of the werewolf. No matter how often you asked him, he would ignore the question or just hex you. But deep down, he knew he didn't hate Lupin. He wasn't sure he ever had.

He was still avoiding the common room, so he went up to the astronomy tower. And there, he found something that shocked him. Lily Evans, strong head-girl, was crying. And Severus knew it had to be part of the prank that Remus had mentioned. He knew he should just walk away and pretend to see nothing. But something inside of him just wouldn't allow it. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Lily... what happened?" Severus asked, stepping forward. He put an arm around her back, hoping to comfort her.

"No... don't. If James sees you doing this, he'll hurt you! I'm... I'm okay, Sev. I just got a letter from Petunia. She's... she's calling me a freak. She's engaged now, to Vernon Dursley. I think she might be expecting a child," Lily told him, still crying.

Severus wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just held her. Eventually, she turned and cried into his shoulder. And then, out of nowhere, the tears ended. She turned and looked at him, tears still in her eyes but no longer falling. "What I did today was awful, Sev, and I'm sorry. I was never upset with you. I know you're a good person, no matter who you spend time with. You'll always be my best friend, my Severus," she said softly, kissing his cheek. But then she left the tower, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"That was a noble thing you did," Remus said, stepping out from the shadows. "After what happened earlier, I'm surprised you spoke to her at all. She could have been doing anything, yet you trusted her. I underestimated you," he added.

"Most people do," Severus said quietly. It seemed that he would not be getting any peace that day. And strangely, he was starting to not mind.

He'd never forget the look on Lupin's face when he started telling him about his past. He just couldn't hold it in anymore, and Lily was no longer around to help him through it, especially if she was now dating Potter. So he told Lupin everything, from his awful, abusive father, to the duty he'd been given upon going home that summer to join the Dark Lord. Not even Lily knew that, but now Remus Lupin, the half-blood Werewolf knew.

"Sorry Lupin, it's a bit much to tell. I'm sorry to burden you. I just... I needed someone to talk to," he finished. And rather than stay to see the werewolf process the information, he went back to his common room (as it was no longer empty).

The next morning at breakfast, the most peculiar thing happened. Instead of walking in and immediately targeting Severus, the Marauders sat down calmly at they assigned table and started eating. That was out of the norm, but not nearly as bad as James Potter standing up and walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Look, Snivelus, for whatever reason, Moony has banned us from pranking you. So the pranks are going to end. Sorry for yesterday, it was cruel. I don't really understand why... As a peace offering, Lily wants to invite you to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. Before you say anything, I'm going to let her ask herself, so I don't want an answer. Something you did yesterday affected both of them. So enjoy the reprieve while it lasts," James said darkly. Severus could tell he was deeply annoyed, and that made him very happy.

Lily did indeed ask him to join her in Hogsmeade, but Severus declined. He didn't want to put her in harms way, and he knew that any non-deatheater would be harmed at the start of the war. The less she had to do with him, the better. Had he known that she wouldn't survive, he would have spent every last moment with her, until he died to save her.

But he could not see the future. The what-if kills him every day.


End file.
